The chemical structure of 2-(2,3,4,5,6,7-hexahydro-1,1,4,4-tetramethyl-2(1H)-indenyl)-ethyl acetate has been known for some time. The compound has in fact been described by R. T. Reddy and Y. R. Nayak in Tetrahedron 42, 4533 (1986). However, these authors only concerned themselves with examining the behavior of isolongifolene in the presence of a hydrogen halogenide, and separated the above-mentioned compound as an intermediate product without recognizing its intrinsic odor properties.